Foolish Hearts
by XoXoRoses-N-KissesXoXo
Summary: "Do you just tell girls what they want to hear to get what you want? Like you love them, just to have sex with them? You're sick!" "I'm sorry you feel that way, in the future…I hope we can become friends under less melodramatic circumstances."


**Eh…hello, finally I've written up the real first chapter ;) I will say even though there won't be any real 'bunking up' in this story, just some mild-to-very suggestive themes and very course language, for the safety of my account and for the safety of younger readers, I WILL be rating this story M later on when I've established more than one damn chapter so with that being said; please continue :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Period.**

I hate you! I hate you _**all**_!

Who do I hate? Humans, of course.

Why? Well, I can go on and on about these deceptive creatures.

Jealousy, greed, want. _Disgusting!_

Day after day I would watch them all, the images I'd conjured of them rippling across my cauldron's bubbling surface. I would see various things like them working, courting each other like monkeys, and sweating away while doing frivolous and superfluous things. I despise them all; especially their foolish emotions and their frail beating hearts. Their hearts were such delicate, beating organs that could so easily break and swell with emotion, or just stop from too much strenuous labor.

But, most of all, I hate them because I didn't know what it felt like to love someone so unconditionally that it made you crazy, and to have those feelings reciprocated.

The heart is a difficult, most precious, commodity to just give away so freely, so _trustfully_. And they did it _so easily_.

I hated them all…

That is, until Yuuki came along.

It was a fine Saturday morning. Sparkling sunlight peeked through the windows and I could hear the chirping birds singing their morning songs outside. And I, as usual, woke up quite early to the sound of the damned vacuum cleaner. I sat up in bed, making the mattress shift underneath my weight and causing the sheets to pool around my abdomen.

Oh great, I was naked.

_Another wild night I see...time to break yet another heart._

I sighed as I kicked the sheets off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I swore when my bare feet instantly come in contact with cold wooden floorboards; nonetheless, I proceeded to stand while ignoring the bitter cold seeping into the bottoms of my feet. I ran a hand through my tousled hair as I looked around. Some lacey undergarments and random clothes were littering my floor. Finally my eyes landed on my boxers that had been discarded last night, most likely to advance the tryst that involved the owner of that pretty little bra next to them.

Even though I knew that by most people it would be considered very unhygienic, I slipped the dirty boxers on anyway and walked out of my room. The smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon greeted my still-slumbering senses and pretty much smacked them awake. Boy was I up now.

I paused and stretched before leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom. What greeted my sleepy eyes was a sight to behold. An unusually cute girl with bubblegum pink hair and ruby red eyes was vacuuming.

_Too bad I don't really know her. Seems like this girl would have made a nice girlfriend, especially since she's cooking and cleaning my mess of a house. _

I ripped my eyes away from her creamy, pale skin long enough to acknowledge the presence of, much to my chagrin, my best friend (ahem, with benefits) Karen. She was in front of my stove cooking, clad only in her panties.

Well, then.

The cool morning air sent a slight chill up my spine and made my hair stand up on end. Apparently the pink-headed girl finally noticed me since she shut off the vacuum cleaner and was now staring at me with those dark eyes.

"Ah, good morning, Yuuki. You're up." Her melodic voice reached across the room and caressed my ears. Her silk-laden voice also attracted the attention of Karen, who looked over from the stove and smirked at me. That _bitch_. She looked too smug this morning for my liking.

"Yeah…thanks to the vacuum cleaner," I replied, anger laced into my tone. To tell the complete and honest truth, the fact that I was awoken by the vacuum this early in the morning…kind of vexed me.

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to tidy up a little bit," she giggled and flashed me a coy smile before continuing. "I even did your laundry. I hope you don't mind…"

The way she trailed off made it sound like it was posed as a question, rather than a simple statement. Instead of succumbing to my foot-in-mouth syndrome and saying something that would upset the poor girl, I opted to let the whole "Wake up Yuuki with That Damn Stupid Vacuum" episode slide.

"Its fine," I said, walking from my bedroom door to the table that was situated on the far side of my small cramped apartment. I plopped down into the cold, plastic chair once I reached the equally cold, plastic table and folded my arms on the top. I smacked my head against my arms and let it just lay there. Karen was here, and yeah…it wasn't going to turn out so well for me.

I let out a mixture of a groan and a sigh. _This…is going to be awkward. Yay._

I was interrupted from my reverie by the banging of a cup as it was abruptly slammed down in front of me. The chair screeched across the cheap linoleum as I pushed away from the scalding dark liquid that was now pooling underneath the coffee mug. I looked up with a grimace to see Karen with a cunning smile gracing her face, as usual.

_Nice._ She might have thought it was funny if I got hot coffee all over my lower body, but I sure as heck didn't.

"Hello Tiger," she purred, smirking at my obvious distress.

I scowled at her and snipped out a lovely reply of, "Fuck you."

Her smirk widened, as if she was amused. Knowing her, she probably was. "Oh, but you already did, Yuuki," she quipped, wagging her finger in my damn face like she was reprimanding a child.

"Bitch," I hissed under my breath, hoping that she would just go the hell away.

Unfortunately my silent prayer wasn't answered.

"Yuuki, I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth of yours," Karen teased as she walked away from me. I couldn't help myself (really, I couldn't) as I noticed the sway of her hips as she strutted around. Well, she _was_ almost completely naked.

"Yeah, well, I hope you don't kiss Rick with that mouth of _yours_. Only God knows where it's been, and I especially have a good idea where it was last night." I smirked in victory as Karen became red with irritation

"Ugh! You asshole!" she yelled as she slammed the door to my bathroom.

I chuckled, a normal occurrence when I pissed off my blonde friend. Hey, it wasn't my fault she was amusing when angry.

"Oh...that wasn't very nice."

I turned around to find the other woman glaring at me, her red orbs full of disapproval and her hands placed firmly on her hips. I then just realized pissing Karen off wasn't the smartest thing I could have done that morning. Even if she DID deserve it.

"Yeah sure," I scratched the back of my head and took a sip out of my coffee cup as soon as I picked it up. The bitter liquid instantly started to soothe my headache. "Um...Who exactly are you lady, can you refresh my memory?" I asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The less awkward this was, the less uncomfortable I would be. I knew it was selfish of me, but that's just the way it had to be.

For a moment a look of surprise crossed the woman's pretty face. "I'm Popuri...Don't you remember? We met last night."

"Last night, huh?" I took another sip of coffee before I continued, wishing more than anything that Karen was here right now instead of in my damn bathroom. "Well Hun, I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you. I was most likely really shit-faced."

I looked up from my steaming mug as Popuri frowned, looking crestfallen. It wasn't like she wasn't a nice girl or anything; I mean really, she was. It was just that she was too good for me; in the long run I would have only broken her heart.

"Oh," was her simple reply as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. And even though her head was turned away from me, I could still see her glittering red orbs that were only intensified by the sunlight peeking in through the blinds covering my pitiful amount of windows.

_Ah damn, unshed tears…incoming tear fest._

I stood up and made my way over to the woman, knowing what I had to do.

"Look, Popuri; it's not you, it's me. Honestly," I paused for a minute, trying to choose my words carefully. It was obviously easy to hurt this woman that seemed to be so childishly innocent and naïve. Yet last night I had played her like a finely tuned guitar. "I'm just not good enough for you. I'm a bad guy; I'll only end up hurting you in the long run."

"Can't we at least try to make it work," she choked out, the tears that she'd been holding in now freely flowing. I grimaced slightly at the sight of her left-over mascara smearing down her wet cheeks.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart. I really don't know…what I said to you when I was drunk last night, Popuri. But I know for sure that it was just a bunch of bullshit to get into your pants. There can't be anything between us," I hugged the woman close to me, thinking that it would subdue her wailing; surely it would. Because her crying sure as hell wasn't doing anything for my headache.

"I tell you this now because a relationship with me would never work out, I'm too promiscuous. And the fact that I'm warning you now shows you that I really care about you and that you weren't just some one night stand, Popuri."

Suddenly, the woman pushes away from me. I, surprised by the force of the shove, blinked down at her in shock.

_What the hell?_

Too bad I was so caught up with the shock, I didn't even register the fact that she was about to slap me until after it happened. The sound of palm connecting with my face resounded throughout my quiet apartment. Not knowing what else to do, I placed my hand to my throbbing cheek. At first it stung, but then the pain slowly ebbed into a dull ache.

_I deserved that, fair enough. _

"Bullshit!" Apparently she wasn't through because I could feel her anger coming off in waves and she looked as if she had a lot more to say to me. I had a feeling her vocabulary wasn't as limited in swearing as I'd thought originally.

"You bastard—how dare you!"

Oh. A rant.

"Do you just tell girls what they want to hear to get what you want? Like you love them, just to have sex with them? You're sick!"

I just stood there like an idiot. I could vaguely see Karen, fully clothed, standing in my bedroom door sniggering quietly and pointing. Oh, that bitch. I guess I was just another source for her entertainment.

"You really disgust me, my brother warned me about assholes like you. God, I should have just learned my lesson after Kai… I hate you!"

Now sobbing, Popuri turned and ran away from me, rushing past Karen and entering my room. It only took her all of five minutes to throw on her original clothes, walk past me, and rush towards the front door.

I had the audacity to turn and utter one more thing to her, though. "I'm sorry you feel that way, in the future…I hope we can become friends under less melodramatic circumstances."

The look she flashed me could have frozen hell over and, if looks could kill, I would've died on the spot.

"Screw you, you son of a bitch!" she hissed before she slammed my door shut, making one of my picture frames fall from its place on the wall. I sighed again for the third time that day, I had been doing a lot of that as of late.

"Karen! Get your ass out here right fucking now," I commanded.

The dirty blonde she-devil came strutting out of my room clapping."Bravo!" she cheered smugly. "That was quite a show. I wonder what will happen next week."

"What the hell was your soon-to-be sister-in-law doing here?" Really, did this woman have any shame? Then again, Karen had always done things without much care, but this was really too much.

"Well, apparently she was here to help you get your rocks off— yeah that sounds about right," she replied as she shrugged her shoulders, not really giving a shit.

"Karen…I doubt Rick is going to appreciate the fact that his fiancé had sex with his sister."

"Well…what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, she won't tell him. We had a talk before you woke up this morning." A brazen smile spreads across her face. "Also, _sharing is caring_," she told me sweetly with a bat of her eyelashes.

"You're sick!" I yelled. But she only grinned wider at my apparent disgust.

"You sure didn't complain last night, Yuuki."

"I've had just about enough of you!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms across my broad chest. "You sought this whole thing," I sighed again, my headache intensifying tenfold. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you Karen," I paused, and as an afterthought I added, "if I can even call you that."

"Aw kiddo, you'll live," The woman walks up to me and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek that had been slapped. "Well, anyhow, I'm off…I can't very well loiter around here all day!"

"Yeah…Bye," I replied absentmindedly. I heard my apartment door open and close once again with Karen's departure. I was left alone in my apartment with nothing but the silence as my companion.

After getting tired of just standing in the middle of my empty apartment, I quickly found some clean clothes and jumped into the shower. I cranked the hot water on until it was scalding and went to business. For good measure, I washed my body three times with my favorite Axe body wash. I just felt really dirty for some reason. It wasn't like I hadn't done anything like that before, but…last night's activities left me feeling scummy. And I honestly couldn't figure out why.

I finally turned off the shower after standing under the water for a good fifteen minutes as I let the heat soothe my aching muscles, draining away all my tension from earlier. I stepped out into the steamy bathroom and grabbed a towel off the rack next to me. Once I was dry, I looked in the mirror at my reflection and noticed the nasty little red welt I was now sporting.

_Thanks a lot, Popuri, _I thought as I gently touch the spot and wince on impact.

Forgetting about my wound, I ran my hand through my hair gently. I sighed again and walked out of the bathroom, steam coming out behind me into the open expanse of my apartment. A glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand in my bedroom tells me that it's just a little after eleven in the morning.

_Heh, time fly's when you have fun,_ I thought to myself. _**If**__ you could call this morning __**fun**__._

_**A cigarette would really do me some good.**_

I shook my head at my nicotine-craving induced thoughts but reach over to my bedside table and snatch up the pack of cigarettes anyway. I plucked one of the cancer sticks out quickly and carelessly threw the pack back onto the table. Clenching the cancer stick between my lips, I light it up and take a deep, long drag.

"Hm, Hikari would kill me if she knew I still smoked," I mutter to myself.

Once I was done shaving off a few more years of my life by smoking (another habit that I just couldn't seem to quit), I did some mundane things to pass the time. I got dressed, grabbed the mail (which was unimportant, there were only bills anyway), and scooped up the newspaper as I was walking back into my humble (hah) abode.

I whipped the bills onto my end table and bounced down onto my couch, opening the newspaper. I scanned the ads and found something interesting; it was an ad about some country bumpkin town called Castanet. Well, the town didn't seem interesting, but the offer of _free_ land sure did. I mean how bad could it be? It was a chance for me to start over and change my roguish ways. Maybe even make something of myself. Heck, all I'd have to do was call the ad number and set something up. But first I would have to call my sister and talk with her. She would be the first to know about my sudden plans.

Picking up my house phone, I punched in Hikari's number. For a few seconds the only thing that I got on the other end was ringing. I waited a few more and suddenly I heard a click and an annoyed, "Hello."

I chuckled quietly. My sister may have been Miss Goody Two Shoes, but she HATED to be awakened on a Saturday morning.

"Who's this?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Hey little Hika."

I waited for my sister to realize who I was. A few beats passed before she spoke again.

"Don't tell me I have to bail your sorry ass out again, Yuuki!"

I laughed out loud at my little sister. I could understand her apprehension, usually when I called in the morning it was for her to come bail me out of a bad situation. "No Hika, that's not it."

"Why are you calling this early in the damn morning then? And more importantly, what do you want?"

"Obviously Hikari, you're on the damn rag," I retorted. "What's your damn problem?" It was rhetorical but she decided to answer anyway, being the smart ass that she was.

"MY problem, Yuuki, is being woken up on a Saturday," she pauses, breathes in. "Once again I will ask…What. Do. You. Want?"

I could tell she was irritated from the way she sounded—her voice had an edge to it now. I didn't care though, but I might as well tell her what I wanted now.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you…"

You see, I didn't really know how my sister would feel about me leaving the city and going off all on my own. She was always worrying and nitpicking about little things when it came to me.

**Yuuki's POV**

I looked around as the midnight air whipped around me, my hair blowing annoyingly in my face. I was currently on a ship, crossing the great big blue from the city to Castanet Island.

Why?

For a change of scenery, I guess. I just wanted to get away from the busy, crowded place known as the dreaded city I called a home for so long and well, because of that advertisement, of course. A few hours before I actually got on this vessel I had to wonder why I rushing into this thing blindly and too hastily. And to be honest, I still wondered why the hell I was doing this.

Maybe it was to find myself, find a place I could call home... After all, the city wasn't ever truly my home; it was just a big fat cesspool of people, drugs, and crime. Or maybe, just maybe, it was to meet that special girl and possibly settle down for once in my life.

Playing the role of a player, heartthrob, and party animal got really tiring over time. Every night I would go to a different club, get wasted, and bring a different girl home. I told her I loved her just to charm the pants off of her. I never meant to break any hearts or promises I might have made in my drunken state when I awoke the following day with no recollection of who the hell the half naked female in my apartment cooking and cleaning was.

Shortly after I asked the girl who she was, an awkward moment would ensue and after they filled me in and I told them it didn't ring a bell, they would instantly get pissed, get dressed, hurl a few nasty choice words at me and then storm out. One time, though, a dish was thrown at my head and after that I realized that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and that I was just wasting my life away. Life was too short for me to just "go with the flow".

To my parents—well to my father at least—I had always been a disgrace, a troublemaker, and a problematic child. Unlike my perfect sister Hikari, I was the bad seed, always acting out in school, refusing to do my work, getting into fist fights, etcetera. They would ground me as punishment but I would often sneak out at unholy hours of the night, doing only God knows what. In the mornings, or whenever I chose to return, I would find my parents waiting; my mom crying her eyes out because she didn't know whether I was dead, alive or locked up, and my dad looking at me with a glare full of disapproval and shame. You see...I was the kid the other parents didn't want their children around—especially their little girls, in fear that I would corrupt them. Hah, which was kind of true.

My parents, however, just didn't understand my rebellion. They often called it barbaric and vulgar. To me, it was my way of life; merely a way of expressing myself and refusing to be oppressed and turned into some suit wearing, rule abiding idiot like my father. Rules just didn't appeal to me.

But my twin sister was all for them; she followed rules as if they were the reason she existed. She was Little Miss Goody Two Shoes; excelling academically, becoming class president, reading too many books, and having all of the friends. But unlike our parents, Hikari accepted me for who I was. She had always told me even if she didn't quite understand my reasoning for being the way I was, to live for myself and do what makes me happy, even if it was socially unaccepted by mom and dad. Because in the end, I wasn't living for them.

And I loved her to death for all the acceptance and advice she had given me...Because without her in some of my darkest hours; for example, when my father kicked me out of the house five years ago for dropping out of school and not giving into his will, I would have gone crazy. Hikari gave me the love and guidance I needed to make it through.

_**Flashback**_

"Yuuki Ishida, please report to the office. Thank you."

"Ah damn. We're going to be late again, Yuuki," Karen said, looking at a clock as she got up from her sitting position and started stretching out her stiff muscles.

I was casually leaning against a wall with my hands behind my head and my eyes closed. "Yeah. So?" I asked, cracking an eye open to look at her. I really wasn't the least bit interested in attending classes today.

Karen gave me a look. "Well kiddo, I hope you enjoy Military school. And a buzz cut." She then smirked at me. "You know your dad won't hesitate to get rid of you…seeing as you're a disgrace and all."

"Oh Karen! You're such a good friend, thanks for reminding me," I retorted as she laughed in my face, her hot breath tickling the side of my face as she draws nearer to me. She placed her hands on either side of my head.

How the hell she got so close to me so quickly, I'd never know.

"Aw Hun, I try," somehow her left hand had found its way into my tousled brown hair. "I really do try…to be a VERY good friend," Karen whispered in my ear, her right hand now slowly trailing sensually down my chest, stopping when she reached my belt buckle.

"You know Karen, when an older chick preys on young males they are considered cougars."

The girl laughs and unfastens my buckle.

"And since you're two years older than me my mom can have you put in jail...I am jailbait." I was just teasing; it wasn't like we hadn't done it before countless of times. So really this wasn't the first or last time it would happen.

"Well then, I can just stop since you feel that way."

"It's not necessary Karen, please do continue."

After I had my fun with Karen, we both went our separate ways since she was in higher grade than me. "See ya later Yu," she yelled, not even looking.

I sighed and rubbed my hand through my knotted hair, snagging a few strands out accidentally. I really had a bad feeling today. Not caring to dwell on the matter and hating to delay the inevitable, I made my way to my classroom.

I stopped at my locker beforehand and drop off the weed Karen asked me to hold in my locker. Yeah, I know. A stupid and bad idea. But oh well. After taking care of that situation, I headed to my classroom.

Once I make it there, my homeroom teacher was waiting on me, and was, not surprisingly, pissed off. "Mr. Ishida, you're thirty minutes late! Where have you been?" Ms. Yamamoto asked, her anger clearly getting the better of her.

If I were anything like my friend Skye, I would've let my sly tongue take over. Alas, I just wanted to be really damn difficult today. Why? Well, because it's fun of course.

"It depends," I said, the teacher giving me a hard look. And like an idiot I just blinked.

"What? On what Ishida?" she finally asked, looking very confused. I would be too if someone answered my question with something totally irrelevant.

I examined my nails as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Nothing, really," was my curt reply. My lips twitched as I tried to fight down a smirk at seeing the woman's face redden in embarrassment and anger.

God, this woman was _so_ easy to piss off.

"Ishida, I want-"

I cut her off mid sentence, "Well…I was dropping some kids off at the daycare."

Everyone burst out snickering, save for my sister who gave me a look as if I had grown two extra heads. She mouthed, 'What the hell are you doing, Yuuki?' while our cousin Claire was practically rolled on the floor laughing. Besides my sister, Claire was the only one who understood me, mainly because she was all for rebellion and anarchy.

"Kids? Daycare? I didn't know your parents had other kids, Yuuki," Ms. Yamamoto massaged her temples, her glasses falling down the bridge of long nose.

"Ma'am, excuse me. Our parents don't have any more kids…" It was Hikari that had spoken up. She looked slightly nervous as the teacher gave her a questioning look. "Perhaps Yuuki can assist with your query more clearly," my sister coughed into her hand as Yamamoto looked from her to me.

"Ms. Yamamoto, I didn't mean actual kids. You know, dropping off some kids at the daycare, dropping off some timber…"

Everyone went into another round of laughter; this time it was louder than before. Even Hikari was giggling quietly.

The teacher blinked before it dawned on her. She suddenly looked sickened. "MR. ISHIDA!"

"Aw, Ms. Y, you look appalled." Without waiting for the teacher to say anything else, I walked to my desk which was nestled between Hikari and Claire. When I sat down, Claire reached over and gave me a high-five.

"Yuuki, you sir are fucking awesome!"

"Yes, I know," I replied. Everyone was just so envious of my boldness. Sometimes it was hard being an idol to the young. Hah.

"Yuuki, you know Mom and Dad are going to hear about this! Dad will send you away."

My sister looked crestfallen. I didn't want her to worry during class hours since she would have a heart attack if she got anything less than an 'A', so being the big brother that cares I reassured her.

"Nothing is going to happen, Hika." I smiled at her just to reinforce my words.

"If…you say so, Yu."

_**End Flashback**_

Well now; that took awhile to write, I'm so sorry :/ I just don't have a lot of time on my hands anymore, I will soon though, the next chapter is going to be another flashback, a continuation if you will.

=) R&R? Tell me what you think and suggestions are welcome

And also I'd like to thank my Beta, BlueCupcakes for all her help, go read her stories they are awesome ;)


End file.
